The World Is Just Filled With PinUp Paper RockStar
by DamagedAngryAngel13
Summary: Renji has found an intersting human band that has a caused a stir in the group of Shinigami, Hiatus
1. Her

-Informational Corner-

Last Name-Kurosaki

First Name-Kurimusa(Crimson)  
Stage Name-Sōtaichō  
Age-15

Birthday-July 15

Hair-long to about mid back dark red

Eyes-chocolate

Height-5 feet 0 inches **(DAA:Toshiro will be 5 feet 1 inch. My height if that isn't sad)**  
Weight-143lbs **(DAA:I'm making these realistic people okay. Most of it is muscle and since muscle weights more you get the picture.)****  
**Gender-girl

Relatives-Kurosaki Isshin(Father),Kurosaki Masaki(Mother/deceased), Kurosaki Ichigo(twin brother), Kurosaki Yuzu(Younger sister), Kurosaki Karin(younger sister)

Where-New York, New York

From-Karakura Town

Species-human

Plays-sings and rhythm guitar

Last Name-Gekido(Rage)

First Name-Brendon

Stage Name-Taicho

Age-unknown

Birthday-October 29

Hair-shaggy dark blue

Eyes-deep blue

Height-5 feet 11 inches  
Weight-160lbs  
Gender-male

Relatives-unknown

Where-New York, New York

From-Hong Kong

Species-human?  
Plays-lead guitar and sings

Occupation-in a famous band called Bloody Shinigami, ?

Last Name-Shiba

First Name-Michael

Stage Name-Fukutaicho

Age-unknown

Birthday-August 21

Hair-shaggy almost to shoulders orange

Eyes-dark green/ forest green

Height-6 feet 0 inches**(DAA:I'm aware both boys are freakishly tall but my best friends are freakishly tall)**  
Weight-159lbs  
Gender-male  
Relatives-Shiba Kaien

Where-New York, New York

From-unknown

Species-Human?

Plays-bass

Occupation-in a famous band called Bloody Shinigami, ?

-Other People-**(DAA:They really aren't that impotant I just was going to add them)**

Tsuki(Moon) Sakura(cherry blossom)

Age-28 Age-20

Stage Name-Sekikan Stage Name-none

Gender-male Gender-female

Plays-drumsPlays-keyboard

-The Story Begins-

Why were the souls of Karakura Town screaming so much? What had happened since I had left six years ago. I shivered slightly in my seat and turned away from the window. Brendon who was sitting right beside me on the plane glanced over.

"You feel it too?" He asked. I nodded rubbing my temples slightly. Michael snored from behind us making us smile slightly. That dork could lighten anyone's mood even the most stoic person. Brendon sighed and glanced at me once more playing with my hair. I sighed in content leaning even closer to Brendon. He whispered into my ear as I shut my eyes slightly. _"When you wake up you'll be home." _A small smiled graced my face as slumber took over. It wasn't the most peaceful dream as monsters with white masked faces appeared flying together making a giant one and one person stood in front of it. He had orange hair, which was strange for a Japanese teenager and chocolate eyes. He raised a large sword running at the monster but I woke up before I could see if he destroyed the monster.

"You are not suppose to awake yet we are not there yet." Brendon whispered amused. I nodded and snuggled closer taking a deep breath of Brendon's cologne. I was fast asleep in five minutes.

******Karakura Town, Urahara's Shop******  
Renji slumped into the couch after finishing all the work Urahara ordered him to do so he wouldn't be _free-loading__. _He flipped through the channels on the Television looking for that cop show he loved so much.**(DAA:If you seen the the Bleach OVA: Sealed Sword Frenzy you'd understand)**

However, he stopped when he heard a girl singing. He couldn't see her face as a news anchor sat there looking at Renji much to his annoyance.  
"We got news three days ago that Bloody Shinigami is coming here to Karakura Town for a benefit concert and to kick of their Asian tour. Bloody Shinigami were actually formed here in Karakura about six year ago in a small cafe. It seems that their popularity was almost non-existent here in Japan. However, their popularity grew immensely in North America and Europe. But a sudden burst of popularity here in Japan has caused for the rock stars to come here, back home." Announced the anchor as the girl's voice began again. Renji stared glued to the TV before running to Ichigo's house. He jumped onto the roof and slide open Ichigo's window.  
"Kurosaki!" Screamed Renji. An angry looking Ichigo slammed him into a wall.

"What do you want Renji?" Ichigo asked his left eye twitching.

"Come to a concert with me." Demanded Renji. Ichigo looked confused for a minute.

"What? Hell no will I go with you." Bellowed Ichigo releasing Renji.

"Come on you dumbass." Renji barked wrapping his fingers around Ichigo's neck choking him. There was a cough and both boys turned to Rukia. The pushed away from each other in disgust. Rukia raised an eyebrow at them.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked slightly amused.

"What? Hell no." Both boys shouted.

"So what are you arguing about?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo will not come to a human concert with me." Renji pouted as Rukia's eyes light up.

"I also want to go." Rukia piped in. Ichigo stared at her blinking slowly.

"No." Was his simple answer before Rukia had even asked. Rukia hit him in the head.

"I didn't even ask yet!" She yelled hitting him again. Ichigo held the back of his head grumpily.

"Fine I'll take you to whatever concert." Ichigo admit in defeat. Rukia and Renji cheered grabbing each other's hands and dancing in circles. Ichigo rolled his eyes sighing this was going to be a long day. "Since I'm taking you to a concert you are no way in hell wearing that." Ichigo said looking Renji up and down. Renji looked as if he had walked of Jimmy Hendrix's closet. Ichigo study him for minute much to Renji's and Rukia's confusion. Ichgio walked to his closet throwing clothes everywhere a crossed the room. He pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a tight red shirt and threw them into Renji's face.

"What are these clothes for?" Asked Renji.

"For you to wear. I will not be seen in public with you dressed like hippie." Answered Ichigo coolly. Renji lunged for him but was held back by Rukia.

"Just change Renji, I'll call the others." Rukia said. Ichigo's eye twitched once again when he heard the word others.

"No I'm not taking all of you to a concert." Ichigo screamed quickly steamed. Rukia kicked him in the stomach knocking him back into his closet. She was already dialing Matsumoto number. There was a squeal from the other side of the phone and Rukia snapped the phone shut.  
"It's done." Rukia finished as Renji came back looked irritated.

"How do you wear this crap Kurosaki." Renji asked picking wedgies. Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked toward the window. Hitsugaya-taicho stood at the window looking irritated also. Ichigo looked towards the ceiling seeing the rest of the shinigami pop out of the lamp. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked the lest excited about the concert.

"People that attend concerts are ugly just as the performers." Muttered Yumichika glaring at Matsumoto. Matsumoto didn't say anything but went over to open the window for Hitsugaya-taicho. He landed softly on Ichigo's bed and glared at Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto you didn't say anything about a concert to me." Huffed an angry Hitsugaya.

"You're to up-tight taicho I thought this would be the best for you." Matsumoto argued back. Hitsugaya sighed waving his hand towards her. She squealed hugging him suffocating him in her jugs. Matusmoto released Hitsugaya who looked dazed and confused.

"I think we should get going." Renji annouced. Ichigo turned to him glaring.

"Where is the concert?" Asked Rukia.

"Ummm......well I don't know." Renji said rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone stared at him before hitting harshly. "Relax we'll find it we'll just look for a large group of people and her voice." Renji annouced.

"Her?" Everyone asked. Renji nodded his head.

"Yeah, the lead singer is a girl."


	2. Family

I Don't Own any of the songs sung in the story the belong to Paramore and The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Where is the concert?" Asked Rukia.

"Mum......well I don't know." Renji said rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone stared at him before hitting harshly. "Relax we'll find it we'll just look for a large group of people and her voice." Renji announced.

"Her?" Everyone asked. Renji nodded his head.

"Yeah, the lead singer is a girl." (Recap)

Everyone walked into the park and Renji stopped, Ichigo falling over him knocking him to the ground.

"Renji you fool!" Bellowed Ichigo, but his mouth was covered by Renji before he could continue to complain.

"Listen." He whispered. Ichigo strained his ears to hear and froze. A small voice was beginning to get louder. Ichigo thought he knew that voice but didn't know. He shook his head and followed everyone towards the music.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much?"

The voice was a drone yet beautiful voice. Ichigo couldn't see, as he was in the way back, but he swore he had heard that voice once before. Histugaya was annoyed the whole time being extremely short. The girl finished the song as Ichigo was in mid jump trying to see over people. He pushed his way up and stared up at the girl. Hitsugaya right behind him. His interest had been perked from the girl's voice, not that he would admit it.

"I know her." Mumbled Ichigo. Renji who had magically appeared raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Thank you everybody I'm Sōtaichō and that was _That's What You Get_." The red head bowed smiling. "Now as you know this is taicho and he is going to sing." The girl spoke fluently in Japanese. The man beside her with blue black hair took the mic. I few girls swooned while a few guys booed.

"Now, this song goes out to a girl I know who has a tough ordeal with a boyfriend. Ichigo noticed the man, taicho, glance at Sotachio. "This is called _Face Down_." Sotachio picked up a guitar and tapped her foot. She smiled over to taicho and he finished bowing before dropping his guitar onto the stage and walking away. The drummer threw his sticks into the crowd a few girls jumping on each to get them. The keyboardist just left not really doing anything. The bassist jumped in the air twirling his guitar before also dropping his bass. There stood the beautiful girl standing there silently. She reached for the mic and smiled slightly.

"This last song, _My Guardian Angel,_ goes out to my true love. Whoever you may be, hurry." She declared staring into the crowd catching Hitsugaya and Ichigo's eyes.

"Kurimusa." Mumbled Ichigo staring lovingly up at the girl.

"I will never let you fall! I'll stand up with you forever! I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven!" The girl bowed and not but not lest dropped her guitar to the ground. Ichigo followed after her almost shunpo. Knowing everyone else, were going to follow. A giantic body guard stopped him.

"What you doing fool?" Questioned the guard.

"I demanded to see the band." Screeched Ichigo.

"So, do fifty thousand other weird kids." Spat back the guard. Ichigo ran full speed towards the guard just to bounce back.

"What's the ruckus?" Asked the keyboardist.

"Nothing Sakura." The guard said flirtatious. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked Ichigo up and down before grabbing his hand. Ichigo grabbed Histugaya hand without paying attention thinking it was Rukia. Sakura pulled the boys into the dressing room. All three boys were playing guitar hero on tour, well taicho was watching making snide comments. However, the beautiful girl was sitting at a small desk writing.

"Kurmiusa." Sakura asked poking the girl in the shoulder. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and Histugaya looked very confused by Ichigo's facial expression. She turned flipping her hair over her shoulder raising an eyebrow. She saw Ichigo and gasped before running full sprit into Ichigo's arms.

"Ichigo." She mumbled cuddling into him. He did the same as everyone watched with sappy expressions except Histugaya standing there awkwardly. The two red heads broke apart and grinned at each other. Ichigo turned Histugaya then pointed at him angry.

"Why you follow me?" Ichigo asked. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes whispering moron.

"You pulled me." Hitsugaya said shortly. The girl tilted her head curiously and walked around him. "What in the world are you doing?" Hitsugaya questioned her in a stern tone.

"Damn your taller." She snapped her fingers. Ichigo put an arm around Kurmiusa and whispered into her ear. "Of course." She answered grabbing both of the arms pulling them out the door. The two boys, taicho and the bass player ran after her.

"Ichigo!" Screamed Rukia. Kurmiusa stopped suddenly causing all four boys to bump into her.

"Who are you?" Kurmiusa asked politely.

"Rukia." She stuck her hand out and Kurimusa did the same. The shook and grinned and you knew trouble was about to start.

"Kurosaki, Kurimusa." She introduced herself. Everyone's jaw dropped and stuttered.

"Wait, you're related to Ichigo?" Asked Renji. She nodded and bowed.

"Yes, I'm his twin sister." She smirked as their jaws dropped even further.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo you have a twin?" Questioned Yumichika grinning slightly, "A beautiful one at that." Yumichika mumbled to himself yet Ichigo still heard him.

"What did you say! Stay away from her freak!" Screamed Ichigo putting an strong arm around mu waist. Michael reached to his side and I waved him away. Brendon dragged him off to beat him up for being a moron. There was a horrible searching sounding above us. I tried to pretend I didn't hear it Ichigo shouldn't be able to hear and so wouldn't his friends. Michael ran into the room and slide to a halt.

"So to cut you short, but we must be off." Brendon through me over his shoulder and ran away. Brendon held me with one arm as he slide on a black leather glove. Shoving it through my forehead, my soul fall from my body. A large ax hung on my back as Brendon shoved the glove through Michael's forehead also. A sword hung from his side just barely missing the ground even with him being so tall. I closed my chocolate eyes and a black mask with red and white lines covered my face. My hollow mask. I shunpo away from the stadium and stood on the roof.

"You ruined my day bastard." I mumbled getting his attention.

"Kurimusa watch out he's stronger than usual." Michael called to me sliding his sword from his sheath.

"Don't, I got this jackass." I called but just as I was about to cut him down someone else had done it. My eyes widened as I stared at my twin brother. He was shinigami. He looked at me up and down and was about to attack. I flipped backwards releasing a small amount of retisu from my feet knocking Ichigo back and ran with Michael following. As I walked back into my body I was shaking and crying.

"How did Ichigo get mixed up in this?" I asked helpless. Both boys shrugged." Great you guys are helpful….not." I muttered annoyed. I began to wonder who all those people were and then I turned to the boys.

"Did you know any of those people?" I questioned they both nodded.

"The short white haired guy was taicho of the tenth division while the orange haired, bug boob lady was fukutachio of the tenth division." Brendon answered pausing slightly.

"Weren't you taicho of the tenth division for awhile?" I asked and he looked away like he was dreaming.

"Yes, I was." He answered simply as if he didn't care which I knew was a total lie. I rolled my eyes and sat up from my slumped position.

"We're going home."


End file.
